The Uchiha Chronicles
by Kitsurubami
Summary: Welcome to TUC, the adventures of Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke when they were younger! [Sequel now up!]
1. Mommy and Baby!

Title: Chibi Sasuke and Itachi's Adventures

Rating: K +

Sasuke:6

Itachi:11

**Author's note. **

"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Little Sasuke screamed for said person. He ran down the stairs to his brother's room.

"Aniki!" Sasuke pounced on the breathing lump that was Itachi.

"Mphpphppphhggg… leave me alone…" Itachi said, throwing his little brother off him.

"You said you'd play with meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Chibi Sasuke said to his brother, a hurt look on his innocent face. Just then Mikoto walked in.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, but you did." She flicked a strand of blue hair out of her face.

"Cant you play with him for a little while..?" Itachi said, turning over to face his little brother and mom.

"No. But you can." Mikoto walked out of the room.

Itachi sighed before getting up and saying ;

"Fine…What do you want to do…?"

"Mommy and Baby!" Sasuke threw his hands in the air. Itachi hated this game. He was always the baby. Sasuke loved being the mommy because he got to wear Mikoto's old clothes.

"…Can I at least get dressed.?" Itachi sighed… again.

"Yea!" Sasuke ran out of Itachi's room, through the living room, up the stairs, into his door, falling to the floor before opening the door, and into his closet, where his stash of Mikoto's old clothes were.

Itachi got dressed, brushed his teeth, and did his hair. He walked out of the room and saw his little brother came running to him, wearing one of his mother's dresses, aprons and a hat that went way over his eyes.

"Ready!" The huge hat bobbed.

Itachi reached his hand out, pulled the hat up, and smiled.

"Me too." Itachi said, putting his hand on his little brothers shoulder. He _had_ to admit, Sasuke was really cute sometimes.

Sasuke grinned like a maniac. He walked over to the laundry room and waited for Itachi to follow.

"Come on Aniki! You're so slow!" Itachi started walking next to the little boy.

Why were they going to the Laundry room, you ask? Because Itachi couldn't REALLY fit in a baby crib. So Sasuke stuffed him in a laundry basket. They were really lucky Mikoto had such a big basket, or Itachi wouldn't be able to fit!

Itachi rolled his eyes. He hated being stuffed in a basket. Sasuke had walked over to a big blue basket and dumped out all the neatly folded clothes inside it.

As you can tell, this was Mikoto's least favorite game too. She always got stuck re-folding the clothes.

"Get in Aniki!" Sasuke pointed to the basket. Itachi kicked himself mentally for agreeing to do this.

But, being the bad little boy he was, he said;

"No."

Sasuke sniffled.

"B-but Aniki….." His big black eyes filled up with tears.

Itachi sighed for the third time in 6 minutes.

"Fine…"

Sasuke wiped his eyes and smiled.

"…yea..!"

Itachi didn't complain and climbed in.

This basket sure was getting small…

He struggled and eventually ended up on his back, knees up, folded together, pout on his face. Arms on either side of the basket, he said ;

"…Mehhhhhhhh…" Their special signal for saying 'Fine. Happy now?'

"Okay baby! Time for a nap!" Sasuke grinned even bigger, rocking back and forth on his feet. Itachi folded his hands next to his right cheek and closed his eyes. He tried to glare at his brother through his eyelids. That didn't work.

Sasuke walked out of the room and Itachi opened his eyes again. Now glaring _worked!_

Itachi shifted and crossed his arms the best he could in the tiny basket.

In the meanwhile, little Sasuke was trying to get his mother to give him the peanut butter jar. Sasuke all-of-a-sudden had this crazy idea that babies liked, and should have, peanut butter.

While Mikoto went to wake up Fugaku, Sasuke snatched the jar and waddled back to the laundry room, where the now grumpy Itachi was pretending to be asleep again.

"Baby! Get up!" This startled Itachi so much he tipped over the basket, made the opposite end flip over…

He was stuck, upside down, in a basket. A laundry basket for Kami's sake!

Sasuke giggled and pointed to Itachi.

"Aniki's stuck! Aniki's stuck!" he chanted. And so it was.

There was Itachi, upside down under a basket.

It was going to be a long day.

A/N Well. That's it for Chapter 1… don't get me wrong. I dunno how to submit chapters. But, ill find out soon!

**See that purpleish button down there? You don't have to press it, if you don't want to. But I wouldn't mind if you did! ;3**


	2. Sasuke doesnt like Fangirls

Chapteh 2:Sasuke doesn't like Fangirls.

The next day, after Itachi finally managed to get out of that _evil_ basket, Sasuke decided it would be nice to say good morning to his brother… by turning up his radio full blast.

He crept downstairs and slid through the crack between the wall and the door. His brother wasn't facing him, and plus, just like yesterday, he was a breathing lump of blankets.

No, little Sasuke wasn't going to jump on him. He just snuck around his bed to the already plugged-in radio. But, no, it wasn't on. Sasuke would fix that.

He wasn't very sure how to turn it on though. So he just flipped every switch and pressed 'Power' … Uh-oh…

The force of the song made Sasuke cover his ears and giggle.

Itachi jumped up, falling off the bed and whacking his nose on the dresser.

"Good mornin' Aniki!" Sasuke pressed 'Power' again. Itachi sat up, hands covering his nose. Blood dripped through a bit.

"Sasuke… get out…" Itachi said. He held in his anger and tried to stay calm. Sasuke gulped and ran back to his room. Up the stairs, into the door before realizing it wasn't open… again… and into his bed.

Back downstairs, a VERY mad Itachi walked over to the bathroom and took out a cloth. He held it to his nose and thought about how…_stupid_… his little brother could be sometimes.

Did he say sometimes? He meant, How stupid Sasuke was. All the time. He saw Mikoto walked in, gasping.

"Itachi…! What happened!" She rushed over to him.

"Sasuke turned on my radio. And I fell off my bed." He said. But to Mikoto it sounded more like ;

"Mshkay turnd onm redyyo and ifall osh meh bidd"

No, Mikoto wasn't deaf. Its just really hard to talk with a cloth over your face.

"Can you say that again?" Mikoto asked, taking a clean cloth and wiping the dark blood off his face.

"Sasuke. Turned. On. My. Radio. And. I. Fell. Off. My. Bed." He said, a clear as he could get.

"Sasuke turned on your radio and… you fell off your bed…?"

Just then Sasuke walked in with an innocent little look on his face.

" Its true…" He whispered, head down.

"Oh, Sasuke! You know other than to do that!"

"… I know…"

"Say sorry."

"Sowwy Aniki…" He walked over to his brother and looked up. With those _cute, little, innocent_ eyes.

Itachi couldn't resist. He sighed.

"Its okay…"

Sometime later, when Mikoto stopped the bleeding and put a little white bandage over the bridge of his nose, Sasuke came running up to Itachi once again.

"Can we pleeeeeeeeeease play Aniki?" Sasuke and Itachi were already dressed, and ready to do something.

"…Fine…" No. Itachi didn't really want to do this. He was just really really really bored.

Sasuke grabbed Itachis hand and led him to the door. Itachi barely had enough time to shout "Were leaving!" before Sasuke dragged him out the door to the pier. This was always Sasuke's favorite spot, because sometimes he saw little fish swimming around in the clear water. Fish were his favorite animal because of this.

And that's when a little pink-haired chibi girl came up behind them.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said.

This frightened Itachi so much he fell into the water.

Sasuke turned his head very slowly and said

"Hi…" Sasuke was used to this. He had all the little girls and even some big ones chasing him around. He hated fangirls. A lot.

Itachi bubbled up to the surface of the water. His bangs were plastered to his face and he was **_not_** happy. Not at all.

He spit out the lake water. It did NOT taste good.

"Who. Are. You?" Itachi said through gritted teeth.

" Me? I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!" Sakura grinned and pointed to herself.

"No! You aren't my giwrlfriend!" ( **A/N: Yes. I spelled it wrong on purpose!**) Sasuke argued. He did _not_ like this annoying girl.

"Yes I am! Don't deny it! You know you love me!" She put her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrowed up on her huge forehead.

Itachi sighed and pulled himself out of the cold water. He purposely flicked water at Sakura. He didn't like her either.

That's when a small pale-eyed girl came up to Sakura.

"Sakura…wh-why don't we j-just l-leave Sasuke a-alone…?" Hinata pulled on Sakura's

sleeve.

Sakura sighed before answering.

"Ok. See you later Sasuke-kun!" She smiled and ran away to play with Hinata.

"Aniki?" Sasuke looked up to his dripping wet brother.

"Hmm?"

"I don't like Fangirls. They're sca-"

A horde of those dreaded Fangirls came running up to the pier. Each with a sort of gift in their hand. The leader, and Blonde girl with big blue eyes, walked up to him.

"Hi! We are the SFC!" She said. Hearts filled up all of their eyes.

A bombard of presents came flying at him. Itachi sighed… again and dove back into the water, leaving Sasuke to deal with the SFC.

"Aniki!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he scrambled to the end of the dock.

"SFC Stands for Sasuke Fan club!" The blonde girl, who we know as Ino, said.

"Sasuke Fan club?" Itachi appeared behind them. They all shrieked in surprise.

The group that was once the SFC was now a cloud of dust in the distance. In a puff of chakra, Itachi was dry again.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked, kicking some of the 'presents' into the water, never to be seen again.

"I really don't like fangirls" Sasuke said shortly.

"Neither do I Sasuke, neither do I…"

A/N : Whee! Second chaptah,hmm! But no one will review, hmm! ;; Yeah. I need ideas, hmm! 


	3. Sasuke's First Tomato!

Chapter 3: Sasuke's first tomato!

To Capybara:Yes..that's a very good idea,hmm! That will come up soon… but what should Sasuke learn,hmm?

**To to-think-of-a-nice-name:Are they really? Well…heres the evvvilll update,hmm!**

To Dosu Rules XD:Really? I feel honered,hmm! ;)

After getting stuck in a laundry basket, and attacked by the SFC, Itachi was ready for anything.

Itachi got up before Sasuke could pounce on him, so when chibi Sasuke came running down the stairs, he was _very_ surprised to see Itachi already there, waiting for him.

"Aniki! Wil-"

"Yes, Sasuke. Ill play with you." It had become a very common question, and Itachi knew better than to say no.

"Yea!" Sasuke jumped up and punched the air.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well…can we walk around for a little while? Around Konoha?" Little Sasuke asked.

"…Sure…?" It was actually more of a question. But Sasuke couldn't tell. He took it as a yes and grabbed Itachi's hand.

It was a good thing Mikoto never worried when they were out, because Itachi didn't even have time to tell her they were leaving because Sasuke pulled him out of the house so fast, he nearly tripped on his shoelaces. And he didn't even _have_ shoelaces!

They walked for a long time… past the Uzumaki household, Haruno household, (At that house Sasuke almost puked) Yamanaka household and so on.

Then something caught his eye when he walked past the Nara household. A big white fence with plants inside.

Since this a six-year-old were talking about, he just HAD to see what was inside.

"Aniki? What's that?" he tugged on his brothers arm and pointed to the garden.

"…A fence…" Itachi plainly said. Geez, how stupid _was_ Sasuke?

"I know that! I meant inside!" So maybe Sasuke wasn't that stupid.

"Oh, inside? A garden." Itachi took a closer look. "A vegetable garden."

"Can we go in?" Sasuke looked hopeful. Itachi, being the little troublemaker he was, smirked and nodded.

"Really? We can niisan?" Sasuke tiptoed over to the fence, and tried to climb over the edge. Itachi shook his head and un-latched the… latch. He stuck his head in to see if anyone was there… Luckily there wasn't. He smirked again and walked in, Sasuke not too far behind.

Sasuke explored the garden, hand-in-hand with Itachi. That's when something juicy and red caught his eye.

That's right, a tomato.

"Aniki! What's that?" Sasuke pointed to the fruit-vegetable thinger.

Itachi turned his head to where Sasuke pointed to.

"A tomato. Why?"

"…I like it…" Sasuke let go of Itachi's hand and grinned…very big…

Itachi bent over, looked around, and plucked it.

"Come on, Sasuke." Itachi grinned evily and walked out of the garden, tomato in hand.

When they were half-way home, Sasuke remembered the tomato.

"Niisan? Can I see the tomato?" He stopped walking and looked up at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and handed him the fruit-vegetable thing.

"Is it safe to eat? Even the red stuff?"

Itachi nodded again. Sasuke bit the tomato… and suddenly stopped everything he was doing. He dropped the tomato, (But Itachi caught it just in time! yea!) and then started bouncing. Not just shaking, but bouncing. He then started running around like a maniac and giggled.

Don't you think he liked the tomato?

Even Itachi had to stare.

After 3 minutes of hyper-ness, Sasuke grabbed the tomato out of his brothers hand and ate the rest.

He went hyper until he got home.

When he ran into the door, **(AN: He does that a lot doesn't he?)** before opening it like he was supposed to, the first thing he said when he walked in was:

"TOMATO!" He threw his arms up in the air and jumped up.

Fugaku, who was walking through the living room at the moment, raised his eyebrow and kept walking.

Itachi sweatdropped. Why did he have to get stuck with an insane brother?

The World will never know.

**A/N This chapter didn't seem as funny as the other ones…oh well! Up Next: Sasuke learns a lesson!**


	4. The Patented Uchiha Death Glare!

Chapter 4: Sasuke learns a Lesson!

_This Chapter is dedicated to **Capybara,** who gave me a wonderful idea to make Itachi teach Sasuke to death glare, hmm! Yea…!_

After a rude awakening by the SFC, Itachi and Sasuke were… not very happy. But, today Itachi had a mission.

Fugaku had asked him…to teach Sasuke… The Patented Uchiha Death Glare ©.

Could he do it? Fugaku had indeed taught Itachi the Death Glare © when he was younger.

Fugaku had summoned Itachi the night before saying he had an A-Rank mission.

Itachi accepted.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it Aniki?" Sasuke had been waiting years to learn the Glare.

"I… have to teach you… The Patented Uchiha Death Glare © today…"

Sasukes eyes lit up.

"Really Aniki…!"

"Yes…" Sasuke glomped Itachi, causing him to fall down the basement stairs, and hit his head on the floor. Luckily, it was a dirt floor!

After a bandage or two around his head, Itachi was ready.

"Aniki?" Sasuke blinked and looked up at Itachi with big, hopeful eyes.

"I'm ready, Sasuke. Follow me." Itachi sighed and led Sasuke to the middle of the forest.

"Now, do exactly what I do." Itachi squinted his eyes and put on the most evil scowl he had. All the birds flew up into the sky, squirrels ran for cover, and flowers wilted.

Sasuke gasped in amazement, then tried.

Nothing happened. Birds were starting to come back.

He tried again. Squirrels came back to finding nuts.

This time, he scowled the best (or worst?) he could and squinted so much he could barely see.

Now, these were the perfect ingredients for a death glare.

So perfect, he set the forest on fire. Flames rose up like he just did the _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_ Itachi gasped and spluttered… could it be possible? Sasuke did the Death Glare _better than him?_

Sasuke went back to normal, and the fire went out. But, everything was still burnt, of course.

"Did I do it Aniki?" Sasuke looked up with very hopeful eyes.

"Yes, yes you did, Sasuke…" Itachi was amazed.

Wait 'till he told Fugaku.

**A/N Really short. I know. I didn't know what else to do!**

**I have something for the next chapter, though. **

**Return of the SFC!**


	5. Return of the SFC! Oh noes!

Chapter 5: Return of the SFC! (Oh no!)

Oops! I haven't been doing Disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But If I did, I would kidnap Itachi in episode 81!

Id like to say: THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!

And, sadly, There will be no IFC, (Itachi Fan club) Sorry!"

After teaching Sasuke glaring, Itachi was bored. Very bored. He was mad at Shisui, and, well… He didn't want to ask Sasuke to play, for Heavens sake! After all, this is Uchiha Itachi were talking about!

But, He did. He walked up to his little brother's room, where Sasuke was sitting on his bed, cutting up Fugaku's favorite magazine. He didn't even bother to knock, Sasuke LOVED it when Itachi came up to his room!

"Aniki!" Sasuke turned his head at the visitor. He smiled and rolled off his bed to see his brother. Itachi sighed.

"Do…you want… to do something Sasuke?" Itachi felt terribly embarrassed. But of course, he kept his straight face and didn't show the embarrassment.

"YEA!" Little Sasuke took the magazine clippings and fed them to the cat. (Its not the end of this cat! It plays a big part soon.)

Since when do they have a cat? They've always had it. It was just always hiding Itachi's room, so we never saw it. That's because its Itachi's cat.

Its name is Mini-Itachi. It looks just like him, too. Shiny black fur and big black eyes.

Now, back to the story,

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"What will we do?"

" I want to show you around Konoha…" Itachi said, flatly.

"Aniki! I already KNOW what Konoha looks like!"

"…So?"

Sasuke thought for a minute. He crossed his little arms. Hey, he'd get to spend more time with his Aniki!

"OK!"

Itachi smirked. They walked out the door, headed for nowhere inparticular.

Sasuke hated the silence. A lot. So he tried to start a conversation.

"…Aniki?"

"Hai?"

" Why do you like Mini-aniki so much?" Sasuke had to go and ask the stupidest question EVER. And, by Mini-Aniki, he meant Itachi's cat.

"Im not sure, Sasuke. I just _do…_" Itachi loved the little him. It followed him everywhere, except out side. He was always in the show, hiding in Itachi's shadow.

But we never saw him, because, well… he hid in Itachi's shadow…

Itachi loved the silence. So he just dropped the "conversation". Note the quotation marks.

Just then Itachi heard whispering.

"What did you say, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up with a confused little face.

"I thought _you_ said something, Aniki…!"

"OH MY GOSH! THERE HE IS!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Itachi and Sasuke gulped in unison and turned their heads.

"…Th-the…SFC…" The Uchiha brothers took off running. The only place they could hide right now was in:

Mrs. Nara's vegetable garden

The Yamanaka flower Shop

The Hokage's Office

If you guessed the Yamanaka Flower Shop, you were right. They dove in the door, luckily no one was at the front desk. Sasuke hid under a table full of roses, and Itachi lilies and daisies.

Was it just a coincidence that the SFC came in just then to get a free flower for Sasuke, or was it that they followed him?

Well, the SFC wasn't really that smart, and they didn't know that the person they were getting flowers for was right under the table.

Sasuke started to panic. Itachi made the motion to be quiet. Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands.

" Hey, you guys, the rose is the symbol for love! Everyone, get a rose!" The Leader, known as Ino said.

Did I already mention Sasuke was hiding under the Rose table?

Well, I did. If you didn't know.

When all the SFC were crowded around the table that Sasuke happened to be hiding under, Sasuke couldn't take it. He was scared of tight, cramped spaces like this. There was an opening just big enough for him to fit out of between some of the girls' legs.

Could Sasuke make it? He tried to plan an escape route to Itachi's table in his little head.

He found a way he could do it. Itachi was on to Sasuke's plan, and he moved over so his little brother could fit.

Sasuke took a deep breath and got on his hands and knees.

He started crawling. When he was half-way there,(As every girl was trying to pick the perfect rose), he felt he had to sneeze. Bad.

He was allergic to some flowers. He crawled a bit faster and made it to Itachi.

And then he sneezed.

Luckily, since his brother was _just such a good ninja,_ he randomly transported them back under the the rose table right when all the SFC turned their Sasuke-filled heads to the lilies and daisies table.

That's when Sasuke remembered the Patented Uchiha Death Glare ©.

He smirked. Itachi knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking. He had been waiting for him to do this ever since the first ran into the SFC that morning.

Sasuke crawled out from under the table and exited as loudly as he could.

"OH MY GAWD! HES BEEN IN HERE THE WHOLE TIME! SQUEE!"

Ino gasped,slapped her hand to her cheek, and pointed to the door.

They all dropped their roses and ran out the door.

When Sasuke had led them to a field,

He squinted his eyes,

He frowned the best (or worst?) he could, and WHOOSH!

The field was in flames and the Sasuke Fan club, was once again, a puff of dust in the distance. He started making his way to get his brother out from under that table.

Back with Itachi, who… was still under the table…

Itachi shifted and sat up, but, he was tall. He couldn't sit up straight without bumping his head.

So, he promptly bumped his head and fell to the ground. Again.

Sasuke came around the corner, to the Yamanaka flower shop, walked into the door, opened the door and found his brother unconscious on the floor.

"Aniki!" Sasuke kicked his brother lightly on the shoulder.

Itachi shot up and rubbed his head.

"Lets go, Sasuke…" He didn't want to get hurt again. Plus, Sasuke got rid of the SFC for a day.

A/N: Longest chapter Ive written for this story yet! Yea! 

**Still thanks to my reviewers. I haven't gotten any bads ones yet!You guys rock!**


	6. Meet MiniItachi

Chapter 6: Meet Mini-Itachi!(Aka the Real reason Sasuke wants to kill Itachi)

Ah, yes. Mini-Itachi.

Mini-Itachi is a cat. Itachi's cat.

I hope you gussed that, or knew from the last chapter.

On with the story!

Sasuke is allergic to cats. He found that out the hard way.

But, Ill let you think of how.

Well, it was a normal day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the SFC were plotting against Itachi.

Yup, that's normal too. The SFC _absolutely hated_ Itachi.

What does this have to do with Mini-Itachi? Nothing. Nothing at all.

Well, our newfound cat was sitting on his masters bed, licking his paw contently. One eye open, the other closed.

Outside the half way closed door, my least favorite 6-year-old was thinking of a way to finally get rid of that evil cat. He REALLY hated that cat.

This was his plan. He wasn't sure it would really work, but the heck cares anyway?

1: Sneak into room.

2: Abduct Mini Itachi.

3: Throw cat out window.

4:Smirk. Walk away.

Sasuke nodded. That was a good idea.

He walked into the room.

"Mrroooowww?" Mini Itachi stopped licking and cocked his head at Sasuke.

"Hiii…" Sasuke shot himself at the cat. Mini Itachi growled in response. Sasuke ran to the, luckily, already opened window. He threw the cat and walked away.

Sasuke walked downstairs as if he hadn't just thrown a cat out a window.

"Sasuke… why is the Little Me outside in Mom's strawberry plant?" Itachi shot a questioned glare at Sasuke. He went outside and came back with a very mad cat in his arms.

"Im not sure, Aniki…" Sasuke pretended he didn't do anything.

But he couldn't help it.

He really hated that cat.

**A/N: I have serious writers block. I need some help for the next chapter! ( Don't expect and update soon. ( Oh, and, if youre over the age of 14, check out my DeiSaso story "Never had a dream Come True"**


	7. The Wonders of Hair Dye

A/N: I thought my reviewers would like another chapter. So here it is! Sorry. I used my own idea… It just came to me somehow! Oh, and, the rating is now Teen…Sorry…

Chapter 8: The wonders of Hair Dye..!

Sasuke walked around the living room. Itachi was off doing something with his '_best friend_' Shisui. His aniki seemed to be in a rush when he left, running to the other side of the Uchiha Estate.

The point is, little Sasuke is lonely. Very lonely. And bored at that.

He had watched the Re-runs of his favorite show a MILLION times already. The show was called Saruto. It had the characters Sakashi, Nakura and Kasuke in it. He loved that show almost more than his Aniki. Keyword ALMOST. Mikoto didn't approve of it, as it had lots of fighting and blood, which a 6-year-old **really** shouldn't have been watching.

Back to the present time. Sasuke decided to play one of his other favorite games, Run and Hide From Mommy. Sasuke was lucky he knew where Mikoto was. She was in the laundry room folding the some of the clothes she knew would be messed up next time Itachi and Sasuke played Mommy and Baby.

Mikoto sighed and dragged the full basket to the living room. Do you remember where Sasuke was? The living room. Mikoto sat down on the couch and started folding some of the clothes she hadn't yet. Sasuke snuck behind the couch and started giggling. He realized what he had done and clamped his hand to his mouth.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto said aloud, scanning the room quickly. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and he ran behind the other couch. Mikoto shrugged and went back to folding clothes.

Sasuke had a plan to tackle his mother.

A.K.A... Sasuke was going to glomp Mikoto. Not a good idea, yes? I thought so.

Sasuke snuck around to the edge of the couch. He climbed up…stood on it…and jumped. He hit Mikoto from the side and she dropped the shirt she was folding. Sasuke let go and giggled like he just had 548593 tomatoes and 786789785 drinks with caffine in them.

"Sasuke Marie Uchiha! What have I said about tackling me!" Mikoto picked up the now crinkly shirt off the floor and sent Sasuke a very mad look. Sasuke's cute skills kicked in and he stood there with puppy eyes.

"Sowwy Mommy…" Inner Sasuke (Lets pretend he has one, kay?) smirked and rubbed his hands together. His cute skills always worked. **Always. Worked.**

Mikoto's eyebrow furrowed and she pulled Sasuke into a hug. She patted his spiky chicken-butt hair.

"Its okay Sasuke-chan…" Mikoto kissed his blue head. (Ya know…His blue hair?)

"Fankyuu Mommy…!" Sasuke said. He grinned and walked out the room, through the kitchen, up the stairs, into the door before opening like he should of in the first place and onto his bed. Sasuke was still really really really really really really really really really bored. He couldn't help it. Six year olds were always bored.

He wished Itachi was home. But was he? No. He was still off doing stuff with Shisui… who Sasuke seemed to have a great disliking for.

Sasuke went back downstairs and into the bathroom to play with his little rubber ducky named Little Rubber Ducky. Sasuke left Little Rubber Ducky in the cabinet so he closed the door and climbed on the counter.

When he opened the cabinet door he saw something he'd never seen before. A toothpaste-sized bottle that was _bright. pink. _Sasuke raised his eyebrows and took out the mysterious bottle. He un-twisted the cap and squirted out some of the odd stuff. It was, like the tube, bright pink. He figured it was shampoo so he worked it through a patch of his hair.

Soon enough, Sasuke had a head full of pink hair. But he didn't know any better. He looked in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. He reminded himself of the pink-haired girl Sakura, the co-leader of the SFC. He decided to let it pass and went to go show Mikoto.

"Mommy!" Sasuke threw his little hands up in the air and ran over to Mikoto. She smiled and turned to face him.

"What Sasuk- OH MY GOSH SASUKE? WHAT **_DID_** YOU DO?" Mikoto yelled. Sasuke's eyes welled up with tears.

"I shampooooo-ed my hair…Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke always dragged out the 'o' in shampoo.

"YOU DYED YOUR HAIR HOT PINK! THAT IS NOT SHAMPOO!" Mikoto's screaming died down a bit and she walked over to him. She sighed.

"Well… I guess it will eventually wash out…" Mikoto sighed again. Good thing the dye was only supposed to last two weeks…

A/N: I love putting in the lines. I finally updated… Its going to be the last update for at least a week. Im going on Vacation tomorrow until next Saturday. Well… I hope you guys think this chapter is funny…Cause I sure don't…


	8. Sasuke's BirthdayJuly 23rd

Sasuke woke up late. Very unusual for him, being the hyper 6 year old he was. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Then he remembered what day it was. July 23rd… His birthday. He shook his still bright pink head and sprinted out of his bed and into the door.

"IIIEEEE!" Sasuke screeched before opening and running down the stairs into Itachi.

"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sasuke screeched once again and tackeled his brother.

"…? Happy Birthday Sasuke-chan…" Itachi said and handed him a small cylinder shaped box.

"Thanks Aniki!" Sasuke grinned and plopped down on the first stair. He untied the bow and tore the wrapping paper off.

Inside were three freshly picked, red tomatoes stacked neatly on top of eachother.

"…" Sasuke grinned even bigger and reached for one. Itachi pulled his hand away.

"Not yet, Sasuke-chan. One for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Itachi pointed out.

"Why cant I eat the breakfast one yet?"

"Because you haven't eaten it yet."

"…" Sasuke remembered finally. Silly him! He slapped his forehead.

"Youre right Nii-san!" Itachi took the box out of his brothers hands, walked to the kitchen and put it on the counter. Sasuke followed him the whole way.

"Anniikkkiii?" Sasuke asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow as a reply.

"Where are Okaa-san and Otou-san?" Sasuke woke up late…and Mikoto and Fugaku usually woke up after him…Itachi smirked slightly and looked to the left, down the hallway.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto popped out from the first door, gift in hand. Sometimes Itachi wondered why his mother was always so happy. It bugged him sometimes. He'd never met anyone that happy.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." Fugaku stepped out from the door across from Mikoto's. Gift in hand also.

Sasuke grinned and started giggling like a maniac.

"Thanks Otou-san, Okaa-san!" Sasuke walked over to his parents.

"How are you Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked and gave him his present.

"Im good, thanks Okaa-san!" Sasuke took the present and went over to his father.

"Morning Otou-san!" Sasuke said and smiled…again.

"Moring, And…erm.… Happy birthday Sasuke…" Fugaku ruffled Sasuke's still-pink hair and put his present on top of Mikoto's. Sasuke went and sat on the couch to open his presents. Which were a nice little black hat with Uchiha fans on it from Mikoto, and a tomato plushie from Fugaku.

(Sasuke still has that nowadays, he keeps it in his kunai pouch so Naruto and Sakura cant see it!)

Sasuke loved that plushie. He carried it around for the rest of the day.

"Thanks everyone!" Sasuke said. He put the hat and plushie up in his room and came back down.

"Itachi…what did you get Sasuke, anyway?" Mikoto asked, raising a blue eyebrow.

"Aniki got me Tomatoes!" Sasuke yelled halfway down the stairs. Itachi looked at him, then to his parents and nodded. Fugaku blinked and Mikoto smiled.

"That was nice of you, Itachi." Mikoto said. "What do you want for breakfast, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pondered on this for a moment. He was trying to think of the quickest thing to eat.

"…How 'bout…err…a…Pancake!" Sasuke's face lightened up. Mikoto nodded and got up to make Sasuke and Uchiha fan shaped pancake.

* * *

10 minutes later, after Sasuke ate his pancake.

* * *

"Anikiiii!" Sasuke put his plate in the sink and ran over to said person.

"What is I-…Oh…yea." Itachi took the container and slipped him the red fruit- vegetable thingermahoozit.

"Thanks, Itachi-nii-san..!" Sasuke said and bit into the Tomatoe. He started boucing again.

"Oh…no…Oh Kami, no…!" Itachi said, slapping his forehead and remembering what Sasuke did when he had a Tomatoe. Sasuke ate the tomatoe in 14 seconds flat. Not even bothering to chew the thing.

"Thanks Taaaaccchhhii!" Sasuke ran out the door and started sprinting around the house. Itachi sighed and sat in a chair, timing Sasuke.

* * *

23 minutes later,you.

* * *

Sasuke had run around the house 112 times in 23 minutes before he came in again, not one bit tired. 

"When will it be lunchtime, Aniki?" Sasuke said, and started laughing once again. Itachi mentally kicked himself for giving him those tomoatoes. '_Oh Kami, why did I have to get stuck with such an Insane brother?'_ He thought to himself.

A sudden banging on the door inturrupted him from saying anything.

"NOOO! ANIKI! ITS THEM AGAIN!" Sasuke screamed and pointed to the door. His still dyed pink hair was standing up on end he was so scared.

Itachi knew what he meant by 'them'. The SFC. The stinking Sasuke Fan Club did this every. Single. Year. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him down to the basement. It was actually their "Incase the SFC attack chamber." And wow. Did they attack a lot! The two Uchiha brothers had installed a window so they could see when the SFC left. Sometimes they had to sleep down there, the SFC attacked for so long.

Yes, there were indeed beds down there. Itachi had dragged some down there, too.

"A-anikii...Im s-scared..." Sasuke gripped his brother's shirt. Itachi could feel his brother trembling.

"Stay here, Sasuke..." Itachi pulled his brother off him. "Stay under the covers in the bed..."

Itachi got out of there so quickly he barely saw Sasuke crawl into their bed.

He ran up the stairs and out the door.

"GET HIM!" Ino shouted, and fired.

They were throwing_ tomatoes_ at him.

* * *

4 minutes later, when the SFC ran out of tomatoes...

* * *

Itachi was covered from head to toe in red goop and seeds. The SFC giggled and pointed.It turns out they had no presents, just tomatoes...to throw at my favorite person on Earth. Itachi, you idiot.

"Tomatoes. Yuck." Itachi said under his breath. When the SFC had left, Itachi walked over to their hose and turned it on stiffly. The water was freezing. Like a 98563487563478 ice-cubes.He wondered why they didnt have heated hose water sometimes. He turned the hose to himself and winced the second the freeing water hit him.

Did I already mention it was freezing water? Yes, I did. 3 times to be exact. When Itachi was soaked with water, not tomatoe goop, he did a random hand seal and in a puff of chakra he was dry.

Itachi went back into the cellar. Sasuke had fallen asleep on top on the covers. Itachi smiled softly and brought his pink haired brother up to his room.

Hopefully he would sleep past lunchtime...


	9. Authors note But nothing's wrong!

Authors note:

My writers block isn't really bad…there's a very funny chapter coming up soon.

The real reason for this is….

This stories Genre is changing soon. Its going to get less humor and a bit more…Drama-ish… I already have to ending planned. But…I want at least 15 chapters in this story. Note the title will be changing soon….

But. For now….this story will continue to be funny..!

Ms. Haruno Sakura


	10. The Shortest Chapter ever!

Chapter..er…9…I think…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Got it? Good.

Genre: Humor… For now.

Sasuke woke up normally. Walking into the door, glomping the still sleeping Itachi and so on. Itachi had to train that day, and Sasuke only trained a few times a week.

He told his parents he was going out alone. They said no at first, but, seeing as Sasuke was now seven, they let him go.

Well, currently, Sasuke was sitting on the deck of his favorite pier, feet swinging idly in the water. His eyes wandered over to his reflection in the water.

Darn. His hair was still pink. He went to kick the reflection.

Silly Sasuke. Didn't he know that made people fall in? Well, he had don't ¾ of a front flip.

"Bleahahashahs!" he glargled out.

"Sasuke-kun..!" Crud. It was Sakura. (AN: Don't get me wrong, I like Sakura. Look at the penname.) She reached out and pulled him up. Sasuke climbed up onto the deck and sat in his previous position again, wishing he was dry.

"Thankyo-" Erm...what was Sakura doing? She kept poking his hair…

"Sasuke-kun….what did you do to your hair?" She said, and sat down next to him. Sasuke blushed the color of his favorite fruit vegetable thingermahoozit.

"er…I dyed it…" He said.

"I like it…" She leaned in to kiss him.

_Were only kids! What is she thinking? I don't even like her! _ A million thoughts were rushing through his head.

Sasuke's face remained blank. He lifted a hand and pushed her in.

"Sasuk-!" Was all Sakura got to say before Sasuke ran away as fast as he could, the force of the air against him drying him off. So what if she drowned? He didn't like he anyway.


	11. Freezers, colds and L

Chapter 10 finally.

Genre:..? Humor.

Title: Refridgerators, colds and L

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or Death Note. –"

SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE DEATH NOTE MANGA! (OMG! Poor L! –sobs-)

"Sasuke…Sasuke..?" Mikoto wandered around the Uchiha estate, looking for said son.

"Sasuke? Hmph. Check the Fridge." Itachi said, pointing to the fridge. He went back to whatever the heck I made him do. Mikoto sighed. Itachi and his stupid jokes. But, Sasuke _was_ known to do stupid things. So she checked anyway.

"H-hi M-mom…" A cold- looking Sasuke said. He was sitting on the second shelf, half-eaten tomato in hand. Mikoto's jaw dropped.

"Sasuke Marie Uchiha? What ON EARTH are you doing?" Mikoto asked sternly.

"Having breakfast." He said, grinning, taking another bite of half frozen tomato. She rolled her sparkling AN: …. " black eyes and pulled her cold son out of the fridge. She saw Itachi walk into the room with a thin manga book that said 'Death Note' on the cover…hmm...some of the letters were sideways…

Wow, was he cold!

"Sasuke-chan, what were you thinking? Hiding in the fridge like that….?" Mikoto asked. She put him on the couch and covered him up in an Uchiha-fan-patterned blanket. Itachi sat on the couch on the other side of the shivering Sasuke.

"Well, I kinda got hungry, and there were Tomatoes in the fridge, and when I climb-ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed. Itachi opened his book.

"I climbed in and the door shut behin-ACHOO!"

"The door shut behind me and I fell in…" Sasuke said, able to finish his sentence…finally.

Mikoto's eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke probably got a cold. She knew he had a whole bunch of girls that liked him (She refused to call them a Fan club…she thought Sasuke, being 7, was too young to have a fanclub) that would drop presents off at their front door every 5 hours (except at night, good riddens.) until he got better.

"ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed again. Mikoto sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not sleeping in my room tonight." Itachi said flatly. He moved over a seat.

"What are you readi-ACHOO!"

"Its called Death Not-OMG! L IS DEAD!" Itachi screamed the last part. "I HATE YOU YAGAMI RAITO!"

Sasuke blinked. Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Itachi's eyes shifted around a little.

"Don't speak that way around your brother, Itachi." Mikoto said.

"He's seven…he's probably said he hated someone before."

"I suppose you're right…"

"ACHOO!" Mikoto went to the kitchen and came back with some medicine.

"Here, Sasuke." She said, and smiled. Mikoto handed him and small pill.

"Tha-ACHOO!" Sasuke said, and swallowed the pill. "Aniki, so what are you reading?"

"Its…called Death No-ACHOO!'

Oh boy. There goes another pill. Mikoto sighed…again. So that's where Itachi got it from…hmm…

A/N: The reason I haven't updated was…Ive secretly had a goal (of reviews) for each chapter. I wanted tog et to 80 this time, and where does it stop at? Seventy Nine! UGH!

Im aiming for at least 95 this time!  Please…reviews make me happy. But not flames..I

sometimes block people that have flamed more than 2 times.  Bad people! Anyway, review to make Misa happy! (AKA: Mwahah! Review or no chapter 12!)


	12. IMPORTANT!

Sorry everyone! I wont be able to update my stories as much anymore.  Something bad is happening in my life at the moment. -Sad Face- And Im having terrible writers block for sooo many things.

Especially sorry toGothangel00 and windsofiti, seeing as I have requests Im working on for you two..

TUC's New chapter is called "Sasuke's New Pet" …to keep you wondering.

To remind you, TUC is not on Hiatus! I just wont be able to update as much... :(

Much love and Sadness,

Cherry Flavored Sakura


	13. Sasuke's NEW Pet!

Chapter 11: Sasuke's **NEW** Pet.

Rating???

Author: Cherry Flavored Sakura

Dedicated to: A good friend. As in on this website. Does the pen-name **_Determined _**sound farmiliar to you? You know you rock! –hands you an L plushie-

AUTHORS NOTE: …My terrible Happening in my life isn't that much of a worry anymore. Ill…still try to update more and more! PS- I have a billion zillion million gallion stories coming up soon….

"Meow" Mini-Itachi …well, meowed. MI put his paw on Itachi's nose.

"Good kitty." Itachi said. If you were close enough, you would swear he was smiling. He picked his cat up and walked out the room.

Sometimes Sasuke wished he had a pet. All his friends had pets, even the SFC. They had blue fishes named Sasuke-kun. He didn't like cats or dogs…he was allergic to them.

"…" He sighed and rested his chin on his hands.

Suddenly a thought sprang to his mind.

Why get a _troublesome_ pet you have to take care of, when you can just have one for free without the hassle of litter boxes and walking-leashes? Sasuke knew what pet he wanted…

..a Tomato!

"YES!" He screeched and punched the air. Mikoto, who was, sadly enough, walking through the room at the time stared at her son and continued walking out to the patio to do some gardening.

Sasuke let a cheesy laugh escape his mouth. He took a deep breath and tried to act as if he wasn't going to go…to…MRS NARA'S VEGETABLE GARDEN! DUN DUN DUN….

"Mooottthherr! Im going outside now!" Sasuke yelled. He heard Mikoto's faint " Ok Honey! Be careful!"

Sasuke ran out the door, all the way to the Nara house hold. When he got there, he forced himself to stop for a minute to catch his breath.

"Hm…it seems like no one is home..so…my plan shall work!MWAHAHAHAH!" Lighting flashed above and thunder boomed. Then it cleared again and the sun came back out.

Sasuke unlatched the latch on the small wooden door. He shut it behind him quietly.

"Hm…tomatoes…tomatoes…" Sasuke clutched his chin and scanned the garden for his favorite fruit-vegetable thingeh.

"Aahah!" He said not-too-loudly. There was just one tomatoe left.

Sasuke darted forward towards the plant. His fingers pulled the juicy red fruit vegetable thingamahoozit off the stem.

"Yes!" He whispered.

While speeding back to his house, Sasuke wondered how exactly he would sneak this into the house.

Eh, simple. He'd just put it in his pocket and say he found a really cool rock on his way back.

That would work.

--

When Sasuke slipped in the door and up the stairs, into the door, out the open window only to hit the tree that was smack dab outside the window (Nearly squishing his lovely tomatoe!), back in the front door and onto his bed. He grabbed one of his socks and made a bed for the tomato.

…The tomato's name…was…(Insert Dramatic Pause here)…

**BOB! **

"Bobeh!" Sasuke said in Fangirl Language. Even though he was a guy. He'd been around the SFC too long.

--

When Itachi got home later that night, he was the first (And only) person to notice Sasuke's new pet.

The next morning, Itachi also noticed the tomato was gone, and there was small red spots here and there with a rare seed.

Hm, wonder what happened.

--

YAAAYY! I finally finished a chapter. I don't think this chapter is as funny as the other ones, though… Well….how did you like it? 


	14. The End

URGENT: This…is, sadly, the last chapter of TUC. I don't like Naruto much anymore. And I just cant think of anything….Please, if you have any ideas for TUC, feel free to message me with the idea.

**With no further distractions; The last chapter of The Uchiha Chronicles; written by Lieutenant Kitsurubami.**

Chapter 12: The End.

2 years later….Itachi: 13 ; Sasuke: 8.

---

Sasuke was skipping home one day from school, humming happily. When he got to the Uchiha part of Konoha, he noticed there was nobody there. Sasuke gulped and ran home.

Pulling open the large doors, Sasuke wondered what would be inside. Itachi's birthday was soon. Were they having a party for him?

Itachi was standing there, laughing like a retarded Hobo with a sword in his hand. Mikoto and Fugaku were tied up, acting like constipated babies.

"h3y, $4$uk3!" He said in some sort of creepy language. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"h0w 4r3 j00!" Sasuke mentally screamed.

"I cant understand you, Aniki!" Sasuke said, and clutched his head. He fell to the floor.

"h4 h4! 1m $p34k1ng 1337!"

Suddenly the third Hokage and some medical peeps burst through the door.

"Get him! He's on crack!" Hokage dude screamed, pointing to Itachi. The medical peeps grabbed Itachi and put him on a stretcher. They left with him.

Sasuke simply stared and shrugged. Who really cared, anyway?

----

Later… I don't know when. Im just telling the story. Duh.

The third Hokage came to the Uchiha estate later.

"Sasuke, youre brother….wont be coming home for while. He'd…been taking something very bad. For now, youll be living with Naruto."

…"Whatever…" Sasuke said. He went home, packed and walked over to Naruto's.

Then, Sasuke remembered his parents. Oh well. He went back to putting exploding Ramen packs in the Yamanaka Flower shop, where the SFC hideout was with Naruto.

--

**The….end. I guess.**


	15. Ok

Yeah yeah. Sudden. I know.

Mad reviewers No possible sequal.

You don't want that.

I don't have any ideas; everyone comes across that sometimes. Give me a break, would you?

My gosh. There will be chapters every now and then, so don't be too sad. 

I cant really help it if I cant update anymore.

--Sigh—

Bye peeps.

--Kitsurubami


End file.
